James Hewett
James Walker Hewett is a political leader and statesman who served as the first President of Groupy McGroupface from 2015-2017. Political Career A Prominent Figure During the War of Independence In the years prior to the war, Hewett had continuously campaigned for Groupy McGroupface to gain independence, thus propelling him into the national spotlight. During the war, he served in the group chat's air force. 2015 and 2016 Presidential Elections Taking advantage of his recognition and popularity, Hewett ran for the Democratic Party Presidential Nomination in the first ever Presidential Election. He was successful in gaining the nomination, and later won the General Election 2015, holding the majority of electoral college votes required in-order to become president. He achieved this once again in 2016, and won re-election to a second term. Sarah Bennett Controversy and Kidnapping There was a major controversy when it was thought that the then President would be withdrawing Groupy McGroupface from the Unified Nations and shutting off trade with many surrounding countries and group chats, and threatening war with others. It was later revealed that these actions were being manipulated by Sarah Bennett, who had also kidnapped the then president from under the guard of the secret service. Bennett was then shot by police and Hewett released, immediately reversing all motions passed under Bennett and beginning emergency peace talks in-order to prevent a war from taking place. 2017 Presidential Election On the Campaign Trail Hewett campaigned for Frank Underwood during the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2017. Attacked on the Campaign Trail When giving a speech at a conference, Hewett was attacked by an unidentified man, who threw his shoes at Hewett. Hewett was uninjured, and the man was quickly put under arrest by the secret service. It is believed that the supporter was a major supporter of controversial politician and later Lord Squidy supporter Paul Atishon-Wimperson. Transferral of Power After Underwood's victory in the electoral college vote, negotiations quickly began in-order to transfer the power from one government to the next one. The Presidential Inauguration Both Hewett and his wife were present as Frank Underwood was inaugurated as second president of Groupy McGroupface Retirement from Full-Time Politics Hewett later retired from full-time politics to his family ranch in southern Groupy McGroupface, but has given speeches at a number of events around the country. He holds mixed views on the current Underwood administration. In the 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections, he refused to endorse President Frank Underwood for re-election. He made allegations in an article written by Tom Hammerschmidt that he had never gotten on well with Underwood, and had only endorsed him in the previous election as a result of being blackmailed. In the 2018/19 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections, he endorsed Governor Jed Bartlet in the Democratic Party Presidential Primary. Bartlet was successful in clinching the nomination, and later went on to win the General Election as well, Behind the Scenes * Hewett's appearance is based on the appearance of George W Bush, the 43rd president of the United States of America. * Hewett originally appears in the game Criminal Case. Role-Plays Featured In * 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * 2018/19 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) __FORCETOC__ Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Groupy McGroupface Category:Groupy McGroupface Politicians Category:Characters in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2016/17 Category:Characters in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2017/18